Mixed up
by starfire4eva
Summary: All sorts of terrible things happen to the teen titans. One loses their powers. One turns evil. One gets married. One goes to an insane asylum. One becomes a dad and one gets pregnant. What will they do?
1. Chapter 1 Waking up

Mixed up

Chapter 1- Morning

Terra's morning

As Terra awoke she rubbed her eyes, rolled over and kissed Beastboy on the cheek. He rolled over and kissed her back on the lips then said "Morning Terra". She smiled and said "Good morning Beastboy". After they said good morning they laid there in each others arms for awhile.

Starfire's morning

Starfire got up and looked out the window "Hello glorious world!!!" She Shouted.

She looked at a pitcher of robin in a love heart frame. She then kissed it and whispered "Hello glorious Robin".

Robin's morning

Robin awoke from the sound of Starfire's voice shouting "Hello glorious world!!!"

He smiled and wished he could hug her and tell her how much he loved her.

Cyborg's morning

Cyborg woke-up earlier than the other teen titans. He unplugged himself and thought

"Today's the day; today I'm going to ask out Raven". After that he ran down stairs to cook breakfast.

Raven's morning

Raven awoke to the sound of Cyborg yelling "Breakfast" through the speakers.

She felt like putty as she heard his voice. She then thought "get a grip raven". So she sadly got up and put her clothes on.


	2. Chapter 2 Cupid

Mixed up

Chapter 2- Cupid

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans

They all raced down to breakfast because Cyborg made pancakes. But just as they reached the table the alarm went off. "What's the problem?" said Terra while trying to eat as many pancakes as possible. "The house of love café is being robbed." Replied Robin in a confused voice. "Okay, let's go" said Terra sadly leaving behind her pancakes.

As they arrived they saw a beautiful woman wearing a red leather suit with black hearts witch hugged every curve on her body. She had long black hair with two red streaks at the front. She wore a black mask like robins and had a bow and arrows on her back. "Why hello there" said the woman in a playful voice when she saw the teen titans. "Hello!" replied Starfire cheerfully. The woman looked at her strangely. "Who are you and what do you want?" said Robin bluntly. "Why… I'm hurt that you don't know me. I am Cupid bringer of love and passion… to the wrong people" Cupid said with an evil smirk. Cupid quickly drew two arrows and hit Terra and Cyborg. Beastboy and Raven rushed to their aid. Starfire shoot starbolts at Cupid but she dogged every one when cupid thought she was safe she fired an arrow at Robin. Starfire became aggravated and hit Cupid with starbolt while she was aiming at her, Cupids arrow missed Starfire and hit Raven. Beastboy charged at cupid as a Rhino but Cupid got him first with an arrow. Starfire Charged down ready to hit Cupid. Cupid pretend not to notice until the last second. She quickly pulled an arrow out and stabbed Starfire right in the heart with it.

Cupid laughed manically and celebrated her victory but stealing as much as she could. Before she fled she left a rose on top of Starfire with 12h written on the stem.

Terra awoke first; she pulled the arrow out of her leg and screamed in pain. She felt dizzy then sick in the stomach this warmth spread from where the arrow was out into her body then it went away and Terra felt fine. She got up and limped over to Cyborg who was just waking up. Cyborg pulled the arrow out of his arm and felt sick just like Terra did. When Terra saw that Cyborg was okay she gave him a huge hug and said "Thank god you're okay". Cyborg gentle kissed Terra and asked "Is your leg okay?" Terra simply needed. "Hmmmm" Robin mumbled as he got up. He pulled the arrow out of his shoulder while biting his lip a little. Robin got the same felling Terra and Cyborg did. He looked at raven and ran over to her. He quickly pulled the arrow out and shook her in an attempt to wake her up. "Huh? What?" said Raven as she awoke. "Are you okay?" Asked Robin blushing a little. "Fine" Replied Raven quietly. They all went over to Beastboy and Starfire and tried to wake them up "not now give me five more minutes dude" said Beastboy rolling over. He than realised that he leant on the arrow that was in his hip . He jumped up and screamed in pain. Get this thing out of me!!!" he yelled at Raven. "Hold still" Raven said she used her powers to pull it out .Beastboy screamed in pain but then he saw Starfire lying perfectly still. He rushed over to her ignoring the pain. "Starfire! Starfire!" He yelled while shaking her. "Huh?" said Starfire awaking. "Star your alive!" exclaimed Beastboy. He gave her a hug while pressing against the arrow. " OW! OW! OW!" Screamed Starfire. "Sorry" He pulled it out as fast as possible. Starfire pulled Beastboy closer and kissed him passionately. Raven healed all there wounds and said in her monotone voice "We should search for clues." As they searched for clues Starfire stayed on the floor because she was still in pain. After awhile robin said " there no clues, let's go" Beastboy was helping Starfire up when she noticed that she was leaning on a rose. She picked it up and read the stem out loud "11h 30m what dose this mean?" "I don't know Star but we should put it in the evidence room." Replied Robin. Raven and Robin rode the R-cycle back, Terra and Cyborg rode a rock back and Beastboy carried Starfire back as a tetradactyl she said that she was too weak to fly but it was just an excuse for beastboy to carry her.

A/N: So this chapter was longer sorry about the fight scene I'm not very good at those anyways please review flames are welcome I put the next chapter up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 Dates

Mixed up

Chapter 3- Dates

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen titans

Reviews:

Bonekhan313: if you don't like it don't read it

The first to get back was beastboy and Starfire. They both sat down

And talked "Starfire I was so worried about you back there. It made

Me realise how lucky I was to have you. I love you more than

Anything in the world." Beastboy said. "Beastboy I feel the same

way. I will have to give you a present." Replied Starfire. Just as she

Was about to tell him what it was terra and Cyborg came in. "meet

me in my room at nine o'clock" Starfire whispered in beastboy's ear.

"Terra will accompany me to the mall?" Starfire asked while getting

up from the couch. "sure star" replied terra she kissed Cyborg on

the cheek and they left. Robin and Raven walked in, robin had a

huge smile on his face and raven was blushing a lot. Raven went

up stairs and robin sat down on the couch. "what are you so happy

about?" said beastboy. "I just asked raven out." Replied robin.

"what did she say?" asked Cyborg. "she said yes and gave me a

huge kiss." Replied robin while making his smile bigger. Raven

came back down stairs in a black mini dress and purple eye shadow

on. Robin jumped up and ran up stairs. There was an awkward

silence finally beastboy said something " so... you and robin huh?"

raven nodded while blushing. Robin came down stairs in a red top

and some torn up jeans and his mask was still on.

Meanwhile at the mall

"C'mon stars just try it on" begged terra while holding a black leather thong and bra.

"are you sure he will enjoy seeing me in this" said Starfire while nervously taking the

underwear. " I don't know until you try it on" replied terra while pushing Starfire into

the change rooms. Before Starfire came out she said "please do not laugh" she

hesitantly came out and terra simply said "too dominatrix you need something frilly.

Stay here ill is right back.". Starfire struggled for awhile but finally got the leather

underwear off. When terra came back she gave Starfire some frilly silver underwear.

When Starfire came back out terra said " oh very sexy bb will love it"

Same time at the theatres

" you look really nice to night raven" said robin. " you look nice too" replied raven

quietly. "what movie are we seeing?" "how about the grudge?" "sure". After the

movie they were holding on to each other for dear life. "As much as I hate to say it

that was the scariest movie ever." Said robin. Raven couldn't help but giggle a little.

He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead she looked up and kissed him back on

the lips while blushing.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that sorry about the cliff hangers I just love them so

much. I really hoped you liked the bit at the mall I thought that Starfire in a leather

Thong and bra was hilarious.'


	4. Chapter 4 Getting ready

Mixed up

Chapter - 4

A/N: Just to warn you this is a huge cliff hanger and sorry from the unnecessary delay of this chapter.

Reviews:

Darkest Midnight: thankyou so much you are officially my favourite reviewer by the way I really liked keep running please continue.

Animesam: I have no idea what that means so I'll take it as a compliment thankyou.

Devlin: hey that's better then a flame so thanks.

"What colour rose should it be?" Beastboy continued to ask himself.

He thought that if Starfire was getting him a present then he should

get her one to. "on one hand red is romantic on the other hand pink

is her favourite colour. Hmmm… maybe I should get both" beastboy

thoughts were interrupted by Cyborg impatiently saying "hurry up

bb it's already seven ". "Yeah im coming" beastboy said as he paid for

the flowers.

Back at the tower

"Hello!" yelled robin to see if anybody was home. "looks like were

home alone" said raven. She pushed him onto the couch and kissed him

hard. Robin was shocked at first but relaxed he was about to take off her

mini dress when Starfire and terra walked in. They quickly sat up and

turned on the t. v. "Hey what happened to the lamp?" said terra while

pointing to a broken lamp. "I…um…and…he…uh… where's Starfire?"

she said trying to change the subject. "oh I am here" Said Starfire while

searching throw a pile of bags "Friend terra where did we put the frilly

underwear? Oh do not mind they are here" Starfire ran up to robin and

raven held up the underwear and said "do you think beastboy will enjoy

it?" They all cracked up laughing except raven and Starfire who ran up

stairs after realizing the time was 7:15

Meanwhile in the evidence room

The number on the rose said 2h 30m

In Starfire's room

Starfire had scented candles and rose petals everywhere. She wanted it

all to be perfect. The time was now 7:30 she was about to take a shower

when there was a knock at the door. "who is it" "its terra" "come in"

"hey star I have this book on how to turn your man wild.". terra handed

her the book and left. "maybe I should start with a blow job" thought

Starfire as she read the book. When she was finished it was 8:30. She

jumped up and had quick shower. She shaved her legs, her armpits and

her bikini line. She got dressed in the underwear put on some lip gloss,

eye liner and silver eye shadow.

Meanwhile in beast boys room

Beast boy was eating a breath mint while fixing his hair he didn't no what

to except. he looked up at the time it was 8:45 "oh shit!" he yelled as he

realized he had nothing to wear. Robin raced in thinking something was

wrong "what's up?" robin said while looking around "Dude I need those

jeans you were wearing today now" Beastboy replied quickly "sure"

robin dashed down the hall way and into his room and back. "here you

go but why do you need them now?" asked robin as he handed beastboy

the jeans. "I'll explain later" he quickly closed the door and got changed

into the jeans and a white top. He went over to Starfire room took a deep

breathe and knocked…

A/N: I warned you it was a cliffy anyways I hope you liked it the next chapter is lemon oh and please review ill put in the next chapter ASAP


	5. Chapter 5 Realization

Mixed up

Chapter – 5 realization

Reviews: Bonekhan313 : no I just read all my reviewers stories and the teen titans story of yours I read I didn't like but since you wrote so many I'm sure one of them is good I'll just have to read more. Besides didn't you read what I said to you last time??

Devlin: thank you very much ; p I guess my chapters a getting better yah!!

Hidden smile: lol your funny I like your review thanks

"Come in" said Starfire though the door. Beastboy walked in and

was shocked to see Starfire in kinky underwear. Starfire walked up

and kissed him passionately. She pulled him towards the bed without

breaking the kiss. He dropped the rose on the floor and began kissing

her neck sending shivers up Starfire's spine. She saw the book at

the corner of her eye and remembered what she read. She pushed

Beastboy off and slowly took down his pants. She pulled off his top

so they were both in there underwear. Starfire in her frilly

underwear and Beastboy in his black boxers. Beastboy slowly took

off Starfire's bra reviling her perfect breasts. He began to suck on

one while messaging the other with his hand. Starfire moaned in

pleasure. When he stoped she took off his boxers and sucked on his

penis. Beastboy was even more shocked that she knew about this

she hardly knew about anything about this planet. When she

stopped to catch her breath Beastboy ripped off her underwear with

his teeth and said " I guess I should return the favour" . He stuck

his tongue into her vagina. She gripped the blankets and moaned

louder. He got up and was about to thrust into her when he thought

"she might just want to play". Beastboy looked up with a please

face and Starfire nodded in approval . He thrusted into her and

looked up to see if she was okay and to Beastboy surprise she said

"Deeper Beastboy deeper. So he thrusted again this time deeper

and Starfire let out a huge orgasm wich woke up the other titans.

Before beastboy went in again he said "I love you so much…

In the evidence room

The rose hit 0H 0M

Back in Starfire's room

STARFIRE ?!?" "BEASTBOY?!?" Starfire yelled as he realized what

was going on. He jumped out of her. The titans ran in after hearing

all the yelling. Robin stared at Starfire as she tried to cover up " You

bastard" he yelled as he ran at beastboy with a clenched fist. Terra

just stood there with her mouth open. Raven used her powers to

pick up robin and said " It wasn't his fault we were under a spell

remember cupid said she was the bringer of love and passion to the

wrong peoples. She wants the teen titans to split up." Cyborg step

in and said "I should have it all on my memory banks, I can upload

it to the computer so we can see what happened" "Fine you two get

dressed. No one is going to attack anyone" Raven said in a

Commanding voice while looking at robin.

A/N: Yep another cliff hanger. Just to worn you the next chapter is really crazy because I wrote it at 2 a.m. Anyways please review


	6. Chapter 6 Weird things

Mixed up

Chapter – 6 weird things

Disclaimer: damn I forgot to put these in oh well you know I don't own the teen titans

A/N: okay I righting this at 2 am and I am officially sleep deprived so this chapter is really crazy but since im sleep deprived please don't flame me for the craziness.

They all went down stairs to see what they had done. Cyborg plugged his

arm into the computer and said " are you all ready?" everyone nodded

except robin so raven put him in a bubble again just in case. They all

watched in shock and gave each other evil glares and every now and then

something would break from raven's emotions. After it had finished

raven went to robin and said "If let you go will you kick beast boys ass?"

robin simply shacked his head. He lowered him down gently and he just

stood there Cyborg opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by

robin. Robin grabbed beast boys shirt, pinned him against the wall and

raised his fist. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!!" yelled raven "I lied"

replied robin. He slammed his fist but beastboy ducked he tried again but

Cyborg grabbed his fist "that's enough". Robin dropped beastboy to the

ground and punched Cyborg in the human part of his face. He turned to

beastboy who was standing in the Conner "robin I don't want to hurt

you" said beastboy in an attempt to calm him down but it didn't work.

"Good it'll be easier to kick the shit out of you!!" replied robin He

punched beastboy right in the face and mad him bleed. Raven finally

managed to get robin in a bubble again. Robin was pounding on the

bubble trying to escape Starfire walked up to him and said " Please robin

calm down" " how can I calm down when he just made out with the

woman I love" robin covered his mouth his biggest secret just slipped

out. Starfire's eyes were wide "I love you to robin" she replied quietly.

"Yeah well I don't like him" mumbled beastboy while wiping blood from

his mouth. Raven helped Cyborg up and terra was still standing there in

shock. Starfire helped beastboy up and said "I am sorry for getting you

pregnant" He fainted the second he heard that. He awoke in his room he

looked at the clock it said 7:13a.m. Beastboy gave a sigh of relief "it was

just a dream" he thought out loud. He got dressed in his leotard and

headed into the kitchen to see if terra was there. "All the other titans were

talking at the table "hello beastboy are you felling well?" said Starfire

cheerfully. "Im fine, but I had the craziest dream were I got pregnant ha

ha ha" beastboy laughed hysterically. The other titans just stared

"what??" he asked in an annoyed tone. "Beast boy that was no dream.

You and Starfire are having a baby." Said raven in her monotone voice. "

B-but I can't get pregnant im a guy… maybe your wrong" beastboy said

in a really freaked out voice " do not worry beastboy we have 7 weeks to

figure something out." Said Starfire. "7 WEEKS ?!? What about nine

months" beastboys head was spinning he was so freaked out none had

even noticed terra running to her room

In terra's room

"I should have known he would cheat on me" thought terra. She was

sitting on her bed crying. "There there terra it's not your fault he tricked

you he made you think that he loved you. But you shouldn't cry you

should kill the all" said a voice in the shadows. "Who are you?" asked

terra trying to see who it was. "Me? Im no one special but you are so I

brought you a present" a box skidded across the floor and hit terra's feet.

So hesitantly picked it up and opened it. Inside was a red leather suit with

a black love heart in between the breast. "When you wear it, it will give

you new powers. After the voice said that terra saw a figure jump out the

window. Terra put on the suit. There was a card on the box it read "dear

terra, your new powers allows you to immobilize people, create illusions

and control peoples. Make me proud, Love from Cupid.

A/N: Warned ya anyways im so going to bed Yawn goodnight everyone R&R


	7. Chapter 7 Ice cream

Mixed up

Chapter – 7 ice cream

Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans

rikkuthief2007: Thanks so much I will write more

starfirefan05: so do I but it had to be done for the story.

Darkest Midnight: thanks and that scene where they duke it out was for you yah!!

Devlin: im glad you find it funny thankyou

Skylar ): wow I wasn't excepting anyone to be so nice thankyou so much

Cobreaqueen: thankyou im so glad you liked it

Lady Dark: thankyou I will update soon

Feichan: wow I have a number 1 fan girl yah!! Go me it's my birthday!!! Lol thanks for being so kind

A/N: Omg I read the chapter I did in my sleep deprived state ahhh!! I was so scared no one would like it and think I was crazy but your all so nice im gonna give you a hug through the computer. Okay I did a time skip so it'll be easier to write thanks for reading.

3 weeks have past since beastboy became pregnant and he is

getting use to the fact that he is having a baby. Terra broke up with

beast boy and sneaks out to train with cupid. Cyborg finally

admitted his felling for raven. Robin and Starfire is an official

couple. "NOOOOO!!!!!" Screamed beastboy. Robin and raven ran in

"what is it?" asked robin. "The most horrible thing has happened

were all out of chocolate ice cream this is terrible!" replied beastboy

while searching thought the fridge. Robin was really confused "he

has strong cravings" said raven answering the question on his face.

Starfire ran down stairs in excitement "I have finished" exclaimed

Starfire while holding up a strange object. "This device will allow us

to see if it is a boy or a girl. Beastboy lie down" said Starfire happily

she wasn't very street smart but she was very book smart.

Beastboy laid down on the couch as told and Starfire strapped the

strange thing to his stomach. They all waited in anticipation even

raven had a small look of excitement. "It is a… girl!" said Starfire in

a very happy voice. "Hang on how our we gonna get the baby out of

him?" asked robin. "Easy even I know that we cut him open."

Replied Cyborg "what?! Oh man chocolate ice cream now please."

Robin and Starfire went to the shops to buy some ice cream. "Hey

cy you were kidding about cutting me open right?" asked beastboy

hoping he would say yes. "No, there isn't any other way". Raven

looked up from her book and said "There is one other way if I

practice and meditate enough I can pull it out quick and painless."

"This is strange the ice queen is being nice maybe she did like me

after all or maybe she just doing it so Cyborg wouldn't have to cut

me open" thought beastboy. He casually nodded in agreement

In Cupids secret hide out

"Cupid why don't we attack the titans while there guard is down?"

Asked terra. "Terra we will wait for the baby to be born" replied

cupid "why do we have to wait for that stupid baby?" asked terra

she despised the child. "This baby will have tremendous strength, it

will be able to fire starbolts and change into any animal plus with

our training it will be very acrobatic. Anyway I have been

monitoring your suit and it seems you are having trouble with your

mind control abilities. You can still use them but it will take a great

deal of concentration… Look at the time you have to go back to the

tower" cupid explained. Terra changed her clothes and went back to

the tower.

A/N: Okay warning as you probly noticed terra is evil again so if you didn't there's you're warning I'm adding another chapter at 2am to see what you think k Bya R&R.


	8. Chapter 8 Names

Mixed up

Chapter – 8 names

Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans

A/N: told ya I would be sleep deprived. So once again pleases no flame for craziness.

"Friend terra we have wonderful news. Our baby is a girl" exclaimed

Starfire as terra walked down the stairs "That's great star." Terra replied

while thinking "God I can't wait to kill you" Raven was on the roof

meditating .Cyborg was fixing the T-car. Starfire and robin were

watching a horror movie with zombies (hint remember this). Beast boy

was eating ice cream like mad and terra was in her room. Starfire turned

to robin and said "we have not named the baby yet" "Hey your right star

any ideas?" replied robin "No lets ask beast boy" Starfire said quietly

"how about …. Beast girl?" Replied beastboy "no way … What about

Marie?" Asked robin "I don't care it's your kid it's just growing in me"

replied beastboy in a sarcastic voice. "What do you think star" robin said

ignoring beastboys comment. "I love it" Starfire went over to beastboy

and Kneeled down beside his stomach "little baby I now name you Marie

I hope you like it … wait what about piggin after robin being a bird?" "I

don't think she like piggin she's kicking around ow!" replied beastboy

while holding his stomach. Starfire giggled and robin came up behind her

and gave her hug. She turned around and kissed him "I love you" said

robin breaking the kiss. "I love you too" replied Starfire. Cyborg walked

in and said "Okay lovebirds break it up we gotta go for a ride" "What do

ya mean Cy?" asked beast boy in between mouthfuls of ice cream. "What

I mean is I just added new parts to the t-car and we gotta test them out."

Replied Cyborg. (Warning: this part don't ask me about im sleep

deprived it is really crazy) "That's so cool cy, let BUCKET! BU-" before

beastboy could get a bucket he threw up all over robin and Starfire

"YUCK!!!" Starfire and robin shouted together "maybe you two should

take a shower… a very long shower. And maybe you should cut back on

the ice cream bb" Cyborg said while holding his nose. "I can't it the only

thing I crave!" shouted beastboy angrily. Cyborg jumped back in surprise

"Im sorry cy can you forgive me?" asked beastboy sadly. 'Um…yeah

sure man whatever." Cyborg replied quickly he just wanted to get away

from beastboy. Cyborg went through the nearest door as fast as possible.

A/N: warned ya anyways im going to bed sorry it was a short chapter im so tiered R&R


	9. Chapter 9 Time

Mixed up

Chapter – 9 time

Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans

Lady Dark: I will thanks for reviewing

Darkest Midnight: I get so more sleep sorry I went crazy wont do it again but thanks for the advice.

A/N: okay this chapter is just bb having his kid so the start is boring but the end is good oh and it's been 4 weeks since chapter 8 hope you like

It was 12:37 and all the teen titans were fast asleep. Beast boy awoke in

pain he moaned and rolled around. He pushed a button the Cyborg

installed it would wake up the other titans. Robin and Starfire rushed in

followed by raven and Cyborg Terra was not to be found. Raven quickly

turned to Starfire and said "is this labour on your planet?" Starfire nodded

and raven pushed them out of the room. She closed and locked the door.

raven gentle removed beastboys clothing and chanted azarth metrion

zinthos Beastboy was suddenly surrounded by black it was so dark he

couldn't see a thing. It felt like his stomach was getting lighter and

something was going inside it but it wasn't painful it was more soothing.

When it left his stomach felt normal again and the pain was gone. Even

though there was no pain beastboy feel unconscious. When he awoke he

was on the couch and fully dressed. All the other titans except terra where

looking into the cradle. "Is the baby alright?" asked beastboy weakly

Starfire smiled and walked over to him. She handed beastboy the baby.

The baby had green skin and pointy elf like ears also it had emerald green

eyes and a tiny bit of red hair. "She so cute" said raven which caused a

lamp to melt but no one noticed "Hi Marie I'm beast boy" beast boy said

playfully. Marie giggled a little suddenly terra came throw the door

wearing the suit that cupid gave her. Before any of them could get up she

threw a gas grenade full of knock out gas. Terra put on a gas mask so she

wouldn't be affected. She walked over to Marie and picked her up and

said "hello sacred you will make a great apprentice." Terra placed them

all on a rock and flew off into the night.

A/N: I know short chapter but the next one is longer okay anyway R&R


	10. Chapter 10 Revenge

Mixed up

Chapter – 10 revenge

Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans

WorthlessShadow: I know I didn't like terra either but her and bb made such a cute couple thanks for R&R

A/N: okay I didn't know what to do with Cyborg so I hope I didn't make him look like a wimp I apologise to all Cyborg fans.

When raven awoke she kept her eyes closed because she could hear

voices. Raven could tell that one was terra but didn't know who the other

person was. "Now all your training pays off. Terra give raven the worst

dream ever one so bad she will go insane" said the voice. "Okay this

should be fun" replied terra. Raven heard the door close and someone

walk towards her. Raven opened her eyes terra was standing in front of

her. Raven looked around their was no light except one above her and she

was chained to the wall. "Hello raven I see you're finally awake" said

raven innocently. "Terra why are you doing this?" asked raven as she

struggled to get free. Terra placed her hands on ravens head and simply

said "Revenge". There was a flash of blue light and terra fell down. It was

Cyborg "no one touches my baby" said Cyborg as his cannon changed

back into his hand. The rest of the titans were behind him. Cyborg broke

ravens chains and gave her a hug which made raven blush a little. Cupid

ran in and looked at terra. "You bitch you killed her!" yelled cupid she

put a gun to the baby's head. Raven could no longer control her rage. Her

eyes turned red and doubled she grew 3 feet taller. The darkness from

under her cape dragged cupid under which made cupid drop the baby.

Cyborg tried to stop raven but got pulled under him self. Raven returned

to normal and looked down cupid and Cyborg were lying there dead she

had killed them. "Raven look what you've done, you killed Cyborg and

you now a criminal so we must take you down." said robin. Robin,

beastboy and Starfire attacked raven. "Terra did you give her a good

nightmare?" asked cupid "sure did, in her dream she just killed Cyborg

and the others turned on her." Replied terra "Excellent the robots are

done with Cyborg what are you going to do to him?" asked cupid she

didn't really care as long as she tortured him. "Nothing I'm going to let

him go" replied terra. "What? Why?" cupid was really shocked to hear

this. "Because he never did anything to me and if he try's to attack me ill

tell him that I'll kill the others." "Fine do as you wish" "ow…my head"

said Cyborg as he awoke. Terra emerged from the shadows "hello

Cyborg, cy you never did anything to me so im going to let you free. I

thought that if I did you would just blast me with your sonic

cannon.So…" Terra turned on the lights and continued "I made you

human again" Cyborg looked down he was human again and strapped to

a metal bed. "Before you go I'll give you raven because im nice but if

you try to save the others I will kill them all." Terra pushed a button and

two robots came in with raven and the straps on the bed came undone.

Cyborg picked up raven and put her on the bed and threw a punch at terra

but terra used her powers to immobilize him. "Now lets try again the

robots will take you to freedom try to attack me again and they all will

die including raven." Said terra without looking at him. She let him move

again. Cyborg picked up raven and went with the robots hoping they

could take care of them self. She left and went to talk to cupid. "Okay

who next Starfire? Robin? or beastboy?" asked cupid impatiently " I want

to talk to beastboy first I have a plan for him as for Starfire and robin I

want them in the same room and make sure robin is naked I want to give

her the same pain I went through." Replied terra. Beastboy awoke to find

himself tied to a chair. The room he was in was white all over and seemed

to go on forever. "Hello!!! Is anyone here?" yelled beastboy. "I'm here

beastboy, or did you forget I egest?" said terra from behind him. She

walked in front of him and looked him straight in the face. "Oh terra it's

just you I was scared for a second there quick untie me so we can

escape." said beastboy he didn't remember her knocking them out. "No I

think I leave you here to rot!" terra replied. "What? Why are you doing

this terra?" "Why am I doing this? My god you really are thick headed.

I'm doing this because you couldn't kept your pants on you had to go

fuck that alien slut!" terra slapped him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Terra I was under a spell" "yeah so was I but I didn't let Cyborg into my

underpants did I! You were just using me like some toy" terra headed for

the door. "Wait! I have to know if Marie is okay?" terra turned around

and said "her name is sacred and the second she is old enough she will

kill you" she left beastboy alone as he cried "im so proud of you terra I

wasn't sure you had it in you" cupid said happily. Terra began to cry and

hugged cupid. She stroked her hair loving "there there terra you don't

need them you have me. Would killing the alien make you fell better?"

terra looked up and nodded "there we go now give me a smile" said cupid

while wiped a tear from terra's cheek. Terra went into the room where

raven was before except this time Starfire and a naked robin were on the

wall. "Wake up you bitch!" robin and Starfire both woke up. "Terra

where are my clothes and why are you doing this?" robin asked bluntly.

"Robin im teaching your girlfriend a lesson and that lesson is don't fuck

my man" replied terra. She used her powers to control robin his eyes

turned yellow. Terra let him down and robin kissed terra hard Starfire

watched with her moth wide in shock she tried to use a starbolt bot

nothing happened. Robin unzipped terra suit terra wasn't wearing any

underwear because she planed for this. Robin didn't waste any time he

entered her and terra evilly smirked at Starfire. Robin went deeper and

faster each time. Starfire began to cry terra had almost gotten her revenge.

"Alright that's enough go get dressed" said terra she pointed to a pile of

clothes on the and robin did as he was told "now robin kill Starfire" she

gave him a gun and robin put it to Starfire's head.

A/N: cliffy okay im going to end this old batman style

Will robin kill Starfire? What happened to Marie? Will terra turn good in the end? And if she dose will they forgive her? Find out same battime same batchanel. Can you believe they used to say battime?? Okay R&R


	11. Chapter 11 Reunited

Mixed up

Chapter – 11 reunited

Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans

Darkest Midnight: glad you licked the bat time thingy btw I have an idea for keep running you could make it a huge twist where terra's twin or some random person took bb and wants to take her place but I love what you written.

Lady Dark: will do thanks for R&R btw im trying to post two chapters a day

A/N: just to let you know this is a sad ending :'( but this isn't the end of the fan fic just a sad chapter ending k all clear cool also I know it is a bit obvious but I couldn't think of anything else oh and this happens at the same time as chapter 10.

Cupid was injecting a vile that would allow her to control her powers and

make her stronger and faster. "There all done" said cupid as she put a

band aid were the needle was. Marie shot cupid with a very powerful

starbolt and giggled. Marie shot things in the room and then the wall. A

brick from the wall hit robin in the forehead and knocked him out cold.

Another brick hit the chain that held Starfire's right hand she hit the

remaining three with a starbolt. "Robin get up!" yelled terra "fine I guess

I'll kill you myself". Terra's hand glowed yellow and two rocks shot out

at Starfire. Starfire tried to doge them but one hit her left wrist witch

broke her wrist. Starfire let out an agonising scream and clutched her

hand. "Ha ha ha I always knew you were weak" mocked terra. Starfire

got up and fired a starbolt with her other hand. Terra picked up a rock and

used it as a shield the rock shattered. Terra threw 4 rocks at Starfire 2 on

her feet and 2 on her hands. Terra walked over to Starfire and said "I

guess you can have the same fate as raven." Robin gained consciousness

looked at the gun and shot terra in the head. Robin raced over too Starfire

and moved the rocks. Starfire was slipping in and out of consciousness.

Meanwhile in ravens dream/nightmare

"That's it I can't take it anymore!" raven screamed to no one. She had

just killed robin. (Flash back) "Raven you killed Cyborg and to think we

trusted you" said robin while wiping blood from hiss mouth. "I didn't

mean to I loved Cyborg" whispered raven. They had already been

fighting non-stop for 15 minuets and were on a 7 story building. Robin

charged at raven with his bow-staff. Raven threw an air vent at robin with

her powers. It hit robin and he fell backwards off the building. Robin

reached for his belt but it was too late (end flash back) raven flew off the

building and onto a dark alley way. Tears ran down her face and it began

to rain as if the world was crying with her. She picked up a discarded

razor blade and slit her wrists.

Same time in reality

"This should do it" said Cyborg as he injected her with a cure. The cure

quickly rushed threw her blood. Raven jumped up and said "am I in

heaven?" she hugged Cyborg and he blushed. "No you're in the tower"

replied Cyborg. He sat her down and explained what happened.

Back in terra's hide out

"Where are they?" robin thought as he looked for the others. He had

Starfire over his shoulder and Marie in his other hand. Robin kicked open

a door and saw beastboy sitting in a chair crying. "Beastboy? What

happened to you?" Said robin as he put Marie and Starfire down.

Beastboy looked up "robin your alive!!, Starfire Marie your alive too!"

Beastboy shouted with joy. "Um yeah do you know where Cyborg and

raven are?" asked robin as he undid beastboys chains. "I have no idea I

hope their okay. Hey what's wrong with star?" replied beastboy still

excited at the fact that they were alive. Before robin could answer raven

and Cyborg walked in. "there you are we found terra and got worried."

Said raven in her monotone voice. "Raven your alive to!!" said beastboy

he then spotted Cyborg and said "hey who's your friend?" "bb it's me

Cyborg" replied Cyborg "what??" said robin with a dumb expression on

his face. They sat down on the floor and explained all that happened

raven's dream/nightmare, Cyborg losing his powers, what terra said to

beastboy even what terra and robin did. "So I guess im not a titan any

more seeing how I got no super powers or anything" said Cyborg sadly.

"What are you talking about robin has no super powers and he's the

leader" replied beastboy "good point I guess I could stay but I would

need a new name." said Cyborg with a huge grin on his face. "Hey what

about Starfire she still hasn't woken up" said robin. Raven looked at her

and said "I think terra did the same thing to her as she did to me. I'll try

to get into her mind." Raven put her hands on Starfire's head, chanted

azarth metrion zintohos and closed her eyes. When she finally opened

them she sadly said "terra didn't have enough time to put her in a

complete nightmare. Starfire is slipping in and out of reality." "So just

give her some of the medicine you had" said robin "I can't this is a

different type of nightmare I could make her brain dead or worse kill her"

replied Cyborg. Robin hugged Starfire and cried his tears fell on her face.

Starfire pointed at beastboy and squealed "ZOMBIES!!" she fired

starbolts at beastboy but beastboy turned into a mouse and scurried away.

Starfire fell back and robin caught her. Nobody spoke as they left the

building. Beastboy was caring Marie and robin was carrying Starfire

Cyborg and raven walked behind. Robin stroked Starfire's hair Cyborg

put his hand on robin shoulder and said "don't worry man. We will find a

cure" beastboy hugged Marie and finished Cyborg off "no matter how

long it takes"

A/N: poor Starfire that was so sad okay next chapter has a huge time skip. Im going to do the old batman ending again because I can. Will Starfire wake up? Will beastboy ever get another girlfriend? What will Cyborg's new name be? And will terra become a zombie? Find out the answers and many more in the next chapter same batstory same batiste. Lol I like batstory better than battime okay R&R


	12. Chapter 12 Awoken

Mixed up

Chapter – 12 Awoken

Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans

Darkest Midnight: glad you liked my idea and you'll find out who bb gf is. Btw you don't have to but if you use my idea can you give me a little credit you don't have to I would just like it ; ) I love your reviews they make me feel like righting more so please review more.

A/N: I know this is a huge time skip but hey it's still a cool story. Also I made up the new characters name in the bath tub I did not steal it repeat did not steal. Did you know kildeer is really a bird?

8 years have past since that horrible night. Cyborg is now a gothic like

raven and changed his name to kildeer. Kildeer and raven have been

married for to years. Raven can now show emotion but sometimes her

powers fluctuate. A new titan moved in a year ago her name is bubbles.

Bubbles can throw rock hard bubbles, fly and in case people in

unbreakable bubbles. She is very good with chemicals and that's how she got her powers. Starfire still hasn't been cured and was put in an insane asylum. Beast boy's new girlfriend is bubbles.

"Hurry up Marie" yelled robin. Marie ran down the stairs. She was

wearing a denim skirt and red top. Her hair was still ruby red but cut short

like ravens. Bubbles floated down stairs and asked "can I come too?"

"Sure" replied robin. Marie and bubbles flew into the air and robin rode

the r-cycle. "Hi were here to see Starfire" said Marie cheerfully. "Sure

give me your hand so I can stamp it" replied the lady. She knew who they

were they visited Starfire every week. The lady stamped there hand and

they went to Starfire's room. They opened the door and Starfire was

curled up in the corner. She hadn't changed much her hair was longer and

she was taller but that was it. "Hi Starfire I'm bubbles" "bubbles mum

can't hear you" said Marie sadly "well I have a surprise for you" replied

bubbles she pulled out a needle and said "this is the cure, I've been

working on it practically non- stop for a year." "Give it to her now" said

robin excitedly "not yet first I want the others to be here they care about

Starfire to" protested bubbles. He pulled out his communicator and said

"titans come see Starfire now". It took them 5 minuets to get there "dude

what is it?" said beastboy He had only been there once before he couldn't

stand to see Starfire like that he felt like it was his fault. "I have a cure"

said bubbles cheerfully. "That's great" said beastboy as he hugged and

kissed bubbles. Bubbles smiled and said "I'll give it to her now". She

slowly injected the cure into Starfire. Starfire fluttered her eyes open and

saw a tanned face, two brown eyes with brunet hair that had two blonde

streaks at the front. "Who are you?" were Starfire first words in 8 years.

"Hi Starfire I'm bubbles" repeated bubbles as she helped Starfire up.

"Where is robin?" asked Starfire. "I'm here star behind bubbles" replied

robin from behind bubbles" said robin. Starfire gave her a bone crushing

hug. Robin ignored the pain and hugged her back. When Starfire let go

she said "robin why do you look so different?" Starfire looked around

"why do you all look so different?" the smile from robins face

disappeared. "Mum you have been in and out of a coma for eight year"

replied Marie. "Who are you?" asked Starfire. Tears swelled in Marie's

eyes 8 years and her mother doesn't even know her. "Starfire this is your

daughter Marie remember?" said raven. "Marie… you have grown so

much." Said Starfire she gave Marie a hug. Marie felt awkward this was

basically the first time she had meet her mother. "C'mon we'll take you

back to the tower and tell you everything" said beastboy. They flew or

drove back to the tower and spent the rest of the day telling Starfire

everything that had happened. By the time the had finished it was 1:37

am. "Marie its way past your bed time" said robin as he tried to push her

up the stairs. "But I wanna stay with mum" cried Marie. "You can spend

all day with her if you go to bed now" replied robin. She flew up stairs

witch made robin fall flat on his face. He got up and dusted himself off

then joined Starfire on the couch. "It is so strange going from 16 to 24"

said Starfire as robin sat down. "So what did you dream about?"

(Flashback) "Robin" whispered Starfire as she looked down at her blood

stained hands. The blood was from a wound in her stomach. (End

flashback) "I would not like to talk about that" replied Starfire.

Meanwhile upstairs

Marie was running into her room when she noticed terra's old room. She

wasn't allowed in there and had pasted it millions of times but this time it

seemed to be calling her. "Maybe one quick look won't hurt" thought

Marie. She looked around to see if she was alone and walked in. It was a

perfectly normal room "wonder that it belonged to? Why wasn't I

allowed in her?" thought Marie. She wasn't looking where she was going

and bumped into a cupboard a video tape fell out it read terra's diary on

the front. "Terra? Who's terra?" mumbled Marie. She put the tape in the

nearby V.C.R and pushed play.

A/N: cliffy hope you liked it okay next one is basically all terra's diary later R&R


	13. Chapter 13 Terra's diary

Mixed up

Chapter – 13 Terra's Diary

Disclaimer: still don't own the teen titans and probly never will

Darkest Midnight: Yah! I get credit lol I thought It would be scary to go to an insane asylum they scare me even though I probly belong in one lol.

Megabot: yah! Im confusing and disturbing im confusilnigdisturb I like to scare people and sorry for the spelling mistakes I was never a good speller and my computer is dumb. Btw I really did like Ravens knight in black armor is there any eggs left?

Poisonclaws7117: glad you like it and thanks for saying it was awesome I will write more

A/N: btw this chapter is mostly terra's diary

"Hi I'm terra!" said a blonde in the video tape she seemed to be very

energetic. Marie saw in the background was the titans lounge room.

"Today is my thirteenth birthday. I got some lip gloss from star." The

camera went to a packet of lip gloss and then to Starfire who was cooking

some weird food. "Robin got me this ring" terra put her hand up in front

of robin by mistake. "Cyborg got me this video game" She held the game

to close to the camera so Marie couldn't see what it was. The camera

turned to Cyborg playing a video game "what the? Isn't that kildeer?"

said Marie out loud. "Raven got me this horror book by Stephen king" the

camera showed the book then turned to raven while she was yelling at

beastboy for telling such lame jokes. "That's so weird raven always

laughs at bb jokes" thought Marie. "And my handsome beastboy got me

this camera." Said terra before turning the camera to a sad beastboy.

Terra put the camera down but you could still see them. She walked over

to beastboy and gave him a kiss so he would feel better which he did.

"The camera still on" said a familiar voice from behind. "Opps can you

turn it off?" replied terra. Robin walked in front of the camera. Robin

looked so different he was bigger now and he had longer hair and he wore

blue and black instead of yellow, red and green. Marie continued to watch

terra lived a normal life for a super hero. Terra was always so happy and

excited. Then terra turned on the camera in her room it was so dark you

could barley see her face. But Marie could just make out that she was

crying. Terra began to speak " today was the worst day of my life 'sniff' I

woke up next to beastboy my so called one true love 'sob' We had a fight

with someone called cupid The rest of the 'sob' is a blur 'sniff' I do

remember waking up to beastboy screaming Starfire and Starfire

screaming beast boy . I ran into Starfire room 'sob sob' the other titans

were already there. When I looked inside the room there was beastboy

and Starfire together naked 'sob sniff sob sob'. Now Cyborg is plugging

in his memory banks so we can see what happened." She reached around

to turn off the camera but accidentally didn't. Marie watched terra go to

bed and cry her self to sleep "poor terra" thought Marie. Marie pushed

fast-forward terra got up left and came back in and Marie hit play as she

came back in. Marie heard in the background beastboy yelling "B-but I

can't get pregnant im a guy… maybe your wrong". Terra was crying on

her bed. Marie wished she could tell terra it was okay and that she didn't

need beastboy but someone else did it for her. "There there terra it's not

your fault he tricked you he made you think that he loved you. But you

shouldn't cry you should kill the all" said a voice in the shadows" okay

not what I was going to say" thought maire. "Who are you?" asked terra

trying to see who it was although terra couldn't see Marie could make out

a female figure. "Me? Im no one special but you are so I brought you a

present" a box skidded across the floor and hit terra's feet .She hesitantly

picked it up and opened it. Inside was a red leather suit with a black love

heart in between the breast. "When you wear it, it will give you new

powers. After the voice said that terra saw a figure jump out the window.

Terra put on the suit. Marie watched a terra read the card pick up the card

and read it then drop it back on the box and kick it under the bed. Marie

wondered what the card said she pushed pause and looked under the bed.

The box was still there she read the card quietly. "Dear terra, your new

powers allows you to immobilize people, create illusions and control

peoples. Make me proud, Love from Cupid." She continued to watch the

tape terra dumped beastboy and secretly went out t train with cupid.

Marie didn't care about that she just wanted to know who the baby was.

Terra came on the screen "when I got back from cupid's Starfire told me

that the baby's is a girl and that the are going to name it…" before Marie

could find out the name she heard raven yell "where Marie?" she quickly

pushed stop changed into a mouse and scurried into the bathroom. She

changed back into a human and heard someone say "hey im in here" she

turned around to see beastboy pulling a towel over him. "Sorry" said

Marie as she backed out. Marie bumped into raven just outside the door.

"Where have you been?" asked raven while getting up. "Um… in the

bathroom" replied Marie nervously. "You're lying" raven could see it on

her face. "No I'm not it the truth" replied Marie angrily. Beastboy walked

out still in a towel. "Oh really you were in the bathroom with beastboy?"

"No I just went in there and walked in on him. Now if you excuse me im

rather tired and I'm going to bed" said Marie in her posh voice. She

pushed her way threw them and went into her room. "Ya know for an

eight year old she's got a lot of spunk" said beastboy making sure Marie

couldn't hear. "I bet she gets it from your side of the gene pool" replied

raven as she walked off. "I just wish she could know that." Mumbled

beastboy to him.

A/N: aw poor bb k to all those people who know robin grows up to become nightwing and beastboy grows up to become changling but it was to hard to change their names because I like them so much so theirs my excuse. Bya R&R


	14. Chapter 14 Bed

Mixed up

Chapter – l4 bed

A/N: I am making another story called my life but it wont be out for awhile so this is just a heads up I hope you like it as much as you did this one.

Beastboy walked into his room sadly. Bubbles was lying on his bed

reading a magazine. She looked up and said "what's the matter baby?"

"Just Marie again… I just wish I could tell her that im her dad and not

robin" replied beastboy. He sat down on the bed and ran his fingers threw

his hair while sighing bubbles got up and sat behind him. She began to

give him a back rub and said "baby you know I would have a kid with

you but I'm just not ready." "I know, I know it still hurts though maybe

we should just go to sleep" said beastboy as he put his black boxers on.

He got into the bed and bubbles cuddled up to him and whispered "I love

you" "I love you too" replied beastboy. Starfire looked up at the time it

was 3:29 am "Robin I believe it is time to pound the straw as you say."

Said Starfire. Robin chuckled to himself and didn't want to correct her.

They walked up stairs and robin headed for his room while saying "good

night star" "umm... robin may I join you in your bed tonight?" asked

Starfire while blushing. "Uhh sure star" replied robin he opened the door

and let her in. His room had a few clothes on the floor and pictures of

villains on the wall but besides that it was a normal room. Starfire picked

up a baggy black shirt and said "may I wear this to bed?" "Sure just call

me when your dressed" he headed for the door but Starfire stopped him

by saying "It is alright you may stay just turn around" "epp, did I say

that?" thought Starfire as she bit her lip. "Okay" replied robin. There was

a mirror on his door and he could see Starfire in the background. Robin

tried not to look but couldn't help but peek a little. He saw her take off

her clothes and fold them neatly. Starfire was wearing pink silky

underwear. Robin saw her begin to take her bar off and closed his eyes.

"You may turn around now" robin turned around and smirked the shirt

barley covered her underwear. Robin began to take his shirt off and

Starfire looked at his six pack. She turned around when she noticed robin

was looking at her and blushed. "Wow robin has become really strong"

thought Starfire. She continued thinking but was interrupted by someone

holding her from behind. She turned around ready to attack but it was just

robin hugging her. "I really missed you" whispered robin. He leaned

forward to kiss her on the lips but Starfire turned away and he kissed her

cheek. "I am very sorry robin but you are so different now. I will need

time" said Starfire softly. "Okay then lets get to sleep" said robin calmly

but inside he was disappointed. He crawled into bed with Starfire

following. Robin lay on his back with his hands resting underneath his

head. Starfire rested her head on robin's chest and put her arm across his

stomach. She listened to his heartbeat it relaxed her. Starfire wasn't really

tiered after being in a nightmare for eight years she never wanted to sleep

again. "Which song do you want to listen to?" asked raven while looking

threw her c.d. collection. "How about simple plan?" replied kildeer.

Kildeer and raven hardly slept even with all the crime fighting they did

they were hardly ever tired. Raven put on simple plan 'welcome to my

life' "where do you think Marie was before?" asked crow. "She could

have. I think that she should know about her past someday she will figure

out that beast boys her dad." Replied raven. "I agree. What was the

excuse robin used when Marie asked why her and bb have the same skin

and powers?" asked kildeer he didn't have a good memory. "Don't you

remember? Robin said that when she was a baby she got sick and since

Marie and beastboy have the same blood we had to use it and some how

she got powers" explained raven while getting changed. Kildeer had blue

boxers and raven had black shorts and a tight black tank top. "Oh yeah

now I remember. Hey it's our anniversary in two days do you want to do

something or just relax at home?" "Well there this romantic boat cruise

we could go on. It looks like fun". Raven gave a pamphlet to kildeer as he

read raven lightly sang "To be kicked when your down. To feel like

you've been pushed around. To be on the edge of breaking down and no

ones there to save you. No you don't know what it's like welcome to my

life". Kildeer finished reading and said "This looks really nice" he

actually had a better idea but it was a surprise. "Should we go on it?"

raven asked excitedly. "Sure thing. Let's go check out terra's room"

replied kildeer. They quietly walked into terra's room. "Well I don't see

anything different" said kildeer as he looked around. "Hang on this

cupboards been moved" said raven as she inspected for clues. "I bet it's

been like that for years" replied kildeer. Raven floated over to the edge of

the bed and sat down facing the TV screen. Images flashed threw ravens

mind but they were to fast for her to see. Without thinking she pushed

eject. Raven broke out of her trance when kildeer said "what is it?" She

picked it up and simply said "Terra's diary". The couple rewound the

tape and watched. When it was finished they knew more about terra and

beastboy. Raven almost felt sorry for terra almost. Terra wasn't really

evil she was just confused and lost. "We better get rid of this" said

kildeer. He pulled the tape out and broke it in half. "Shouldn't we have

given it to beastboy?" asked raven without looking at him. "If we did it

would just hurt him" replied kildeer. He put the pieces on the bed and left

with raven behind him. Marie couldn't stop tossing and turning. So many

things were happing her mother coming back her finding out about

another titan. But what really troubled her was the fact that she might not

be robin's daughter she would still love him just as much but treat

beastboy like a farther to. She cuddled her teddy and tried to get some

sleep.

A/N: Okay because I'm nice I'll show you a little bit of my life

I am darkness. No mater how much I try no matter what you tell me I know deep down I truly am evil. You said I would work you lied you said that I could be good you were wrong and so I sit her felling listen to the wind howl my name "Rose" I'm thinking of what I will be thinking of what I am. I am darkness and that is all I ever will be.

Hope you liked that if you did R&R Bya


	15. Chapter 15 Old friends

Mixed up

Chapter – 15 old friend

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans but I do own this person

LASHAY-ISAAC: I'm glad you like it so much I will continue

Terra Logan: I felt sorry for her in the comics but I just didn't like her in the cartoon. Yah! You're confused that's my goal in life to confuse and disturb people.

Bluie: glad you like it and found it funny.

Cluelessbutdark: Omg I have a review from the author of alone yah! I'm so happy. Alone is an awesome story and I just love what I wanted

Darkest Midnight: glad you liked it and that wasn't a poem that was the start of my story called my life.

A/N: I am very sad to say this but my evil parents are making me finish off this story so I can concentrate on my school work but fear not I will bring more stories out during my spare time. But this is the second last chapter ;( I will miss ya'll dearly and if you want to see my other stories just click my name alright on with the chapter.

Robin awoke alone. He sighed and said "I knew it was too good to be true". He stayed

in bed for awhile thinking about Starfire. 'Knock knock' "come in!" yelled robin

thinking it was Marie. "Good morning robin" said Starfire as she entered. She was

carrying a tray with 2 strange dishes on them. "Good morning star" replied robin

cheerfully he was amazed that it wasn't a dream. "Would you like some blorg or

glog?" asked Starfire while pointing to the strange food. Robin was about to say "I'll

pass" but he looked into her emerald green eyes and didn't want to upset her. He

pointed to the orange pinkish blob and Starfire gave a giggle of delight. He slowly

took a mouthful. It was really good like all the ice cream flavours in one. Robin ate

the strange food very quickly. "Did you enjoy it?" Asked Starfire "It was delicious"

replied robin. Starfire smiled from ear to ear. They went down stars to join the other

titans. Raven head made bacon and eggs and tofu waffles for Marie, beast boy and

bubbles. Marie noticed that bubbles was eating tofu and said "bubbles did you

become a vegetarian?" "No I lost a bet to bb and now I have to eat tofu all day"

replied bubbles while poking her waffles. "What about you robin why aren't you

eating?" Asked raven. "Starfire already made me breakfast" replied robin he gave

Starfire a kiss on the cheek and she blushed. "What was it?" asked kildeer. "I gave

him some blorg and he enjoyed it very much" replied Starfire. They all pulled a face

that said "yuck!" "Mum was still spending the day together right?" asked Marie.

Starfire looked at robin and he nodded in approval "yes" replied Starfire happily. The

alarm went off and raven answered the call. "Bank robbery". Starfire was about to fly

off when robin grabbed her foot and said "Star you stay with Marie take her to the

park or something" Beastboy ran outside and turned into a tetradactyl and picked up

kildeer. Bubbles grabbed robin and raven just flew in front of them all. "Okay mum

where do we go first?" "Do you wish to go to the park or the movies?" "Movies just

let me get dressed". Marie flew upstairs and into terra's room she wanted to know

who beast boy's baby was before she left. As she walked in she saw the video tape

broken on the bed. Marie sadly sighed and thought "now I'll never know how my real

dad is. Unless I trick mum into telling me." She turned into a fly and flew into her

room. Later on she came down in a purple tank top and flared jeans. "Ready to go?"

asked Marie while poising. Starfire smiled and nodded.

Mean while at the bank

The titans arrived at the bank on to find it deserted. "About boldly time you got here"

said a female voice from above. The looked up and saw a woman floating above

them. She had the robbers all tied up and in one hand. She floated down and dropped

the robbers on the floor. She had pale skin and short brown hair in a ponytail. She was

wearing a pink t-shirt that said 'if you don't like me then bite me' and tight denim

shorts with pink and white sneakers. "Oh my god your Clair o'mac from xwow" said

bubbles nearly fainting from excitement. "Yeah that's me but I'm not really an

o'mac" replied Clair. "So that's why your such a good diva you're a super human"

said bubbles she practically idolized Clair. "Correction super tamerainin" replied

Clair with a smirk. "Just like Starfire "said beastboy who was drooling over Clair he

loved bubbles but this girl was hot. "Starfire dose she have red hair and green" "yeah

do you know her?" "Know her; she was my best friend till I came to earth." Beastboy

noticed there was a pool of blood next to Clair's feet. "Um... dude you okay?" Asked

beastboy while pointing to the blood. "Shit!!" exclaimed Clair. She lifted up her shirt

and reviled a built wound. "Oh fuck" said Clair as she fainted. As tough as she was

she couldn't handle the sight of built wounds.

Meanwhile at the theatres

"That was a cool movie mum" Marie said as she floated out. "It was quite enjoyable"

agreed Starfire. "Hey mum what was the name of bb kid again I forgot can you tell

me please?" begged Marie she even did the face that beast boy taught her. Starfire

was smarter than that and replied "I have forgotten to"

In the titans tower

"Huh? Where am I?" said Clair as she awoke. She was in a big room with a huge TV

screen. The memory of past events came back to her. She pulled up her bloody t-shirt

and all there was, was a bruise. "What the-"before she could finish robin came in and

said "oh, your finally awake" "uh, yeah but didn't I get shoot?" replied Clair with a

puzzled look. "Yes you did and I healed you, it was reduced to a minor bruise" said

raven who was reading a book in the corner. "How long have you been there?"

Asked Clair. "Long enough" raven close's her book and walks off. "What's her

problem?" Clair asks not really caring if raven hears. "That's just raven's way"

replied robin. Robin sits down on the arm of the couch were her si lying. "Where's

Starfire I want to go shopping with her" said Clair while pointing to her shirt. "She's

out with Marie our daughter" replied robin. "So you and Starfire huh? Was she

good?" asked Clair and lets out a small chuckle. Robin was shocked that she would

say that but explains that Marie is really beastboy daughter and tells her all about

Starfire being in a coma. "Hold on when did star get out of a coma?" "Yesterday"

"Starfire just got out of an eight year a coma and were not having a party?! My god

okay you get the kid a babysitter, me and the brunet chick will get the supplies. The

two gothic can cook and the green dude can put up decorations." Said Clair in a

commanding voice. "Uh… okay, bubbles!" Bubbles quickly flew down and said

"you rang?" "Hey where going shopping but first I need some spare clothes" said

Clair bubbles flashed a smile and said "sure follow me" she flew up stairs with Clair

following her. Robin started making phone calls to find a baby sitter. After half an

hour of try on clothes the finally came back down. Bubbles was wearing a black

sphagitis top with a denim mini skirt and a black arm fishnet on her right arm with a

black chocker. Clair was wearing a black t-shirt that said '100 bitch what got a

problem with that?" and army pants with a black arm fishnet on her left arm with her

hair in a plat. "Dose anybody need anything?" asked bubbles while putting on

lipstick. Raven walked over to Clair and shoved a list in her "buy these and come

back a.s.a.p Starfire gets home at 7 and it's already 3". Clair snatched the list out of

ravens hand and left with bubbles behind her.

At the park

Maries communicator rang she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it "hey

Marie" said beastboy on the other side of the line. "Hey bb wasup?" "You got to meet

aqua man at the jazz café at six thirty star can drop you off there" "okay ciao" she

hanged up and told Starfire the news. "Marie do you go to school?" asked Starfire she

wanted to know everything about her. "Nah tried once. But some girl teased me about

being green so I blasted her with a starbolt and left I haven't been back there since."

Replied Marie. There was an awkward science for awhile until Marie said

"soooooo… did you have any dreams when you where in coma?" (Flashback) "No!

Marie stops!" Screamed Starfire "no mother I finally found out the truth you killed

my real farther" replied Marie. Her voice was cold and lifeless. She floated above

Starfire and shot a red starbolt. (End flashback) "Mum? Mum? Come back mum?"

said Marie while snapping her fingers in front of Starfire's face. Starfire was just

staring into space "huh? Oh sorry I did not dream" replied Starfire.

Meanwhile at the mall of shopping

"That's all the stuff on the list" said bubbles. "Hey we still got time lets go to jay

jays" said Clair while heading for the shop. Bubbles looked at her watch the time was

5:30 she nodded and they went in. After awhile they had there party outfits. Bubbles

had a reviling it black dress, it ended above her knees and I tied up in a crises cross

pattern at the back also it had a v-neck that showed off her cleavage. Clair brought a

short sleeved top that said 'rebel' and baggy jeans she didn't want any of the guys

getting any ideas since she had a boyfriend. "Oh shit its 6 o'clock we gotta go" they

flew straight back to the tower as fast as they could.

Meanwhile at the jazz café

Marie took a bite of her veggie burger and thought "Okay I'm just gonna ask mum

straight and true". "Hey um mum… is beastboy ….my uh…. Real dad?" her voice

was very shaky. Starfire was about to say no when she thought "Marie has a right to

know about her past" just as she was about to tell her the truth aqua man walked up

and said "there you are I was looking for you. Hey star great to see you awake"

Starfire smiled and nodded sweetly. "I should go now. Goodbye Marie goodbye

aqualad." Before aquaman could correct her Starfire was already gone

Meanwhile at the party

"Finally were done good timing to star's gonna be here any second oh I gotta get

changed" said bubbles and she flew up stairs. "Yeah, not bad" agreed Clair with a

mischievous smile.

A/N: okay just to let you know Clair is based on my sister and she really is a wrestler for xwow you should see their site its amazing it is at tell me what you think of her and sorry for all the swearing it's just natural to clarissa to swear. Oh and btw bubbles loves black clothes in case you hadn't noticed which you probably did okay R&R Bya.


	16. Chapter 16 Party

Mixed up

Chapter – 16 Party

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

A/N: this is my last chapter I will miss you so much.

Starfire walked in the lights were off so she couldn't see anything. She made a starbolt in her hand for some light. Before she could look around some on covered her eyes. Starfire instantly turned around and shot the starbolt. Starfire had shot Clair, Clair got up "shit girl is that how you greet friends?" Starfire recognised Clair straight away and gave a squeal of joy. She gave Clair a tight hug which Clair was use to. She let go and had a look around. There was balloon and streamers everywhere. On the table near the couch had food, soft drinks and booze with a huge supply of mustard. "What is all this?" asked Starfire happily "it's a celebration in honour of you getting out of a coma." Replied bubbles. "Oh thank you so much friends. But what is Clarissa doing here? I have not seen her for years" "I've been on earth ever since I left well anyway let's get drunk" Clair had a small chuckle and took a gulp out of the bandy in her hand. The titans could tell she had it before because she didn't make a face or spit it out except Starfire. "What is that?" asked Starfire while pointing to the bottle. "This? This is alcohol your old enough now so ya want some?" Starfire nodded and took the bottle. She took a gulp like Clair did and instantly spat it out. "Here star try this" said robin. He took the bottle and put two shots in a cup and put coca cola in the rest. Starfire hesitated for a moment. "It is better" said Starfire while smiling. Pretty soon they were all drinking and dancing except bubbles. "What the matter b? Are you to young to drink or just don't want to?" Asked Clair she had given bubbles the nickname b earlier and everyone was using it. "Nah it's just because my powers are chemical if I have the slightest bit of alcohol I go really insane and it's really embracing. So I'll just stick with my lemonade" Replied bubbles. Clair being the mischievous person she is was going to spike her drink. Just as she was about to chingy balla baby came on. "I love this song" shouted Clair happily. She grabbed beastboy who was already drunk and danced with him. Bubbles was angry that beast boy was dancing with Clair and not her "its okay let it go he's drunk" thought bubbles and she sat back down. As Clair and beastboy were dancing she was telling him her plan. "Okay all you need to do is talk to b and I'll do the rest." Clair said and beastboy just nodded. When the song was over beastboy walked over to bubbles and said "hey baby what's up?" "Nothing much" replied bubbles trying not to show her anger. She took and sips out of her lemonade and put it on the table. "You look really hot tonight" said beastboy and flashed a cheesy grin. As Clair spiked her drink "thanks well I'm gonna see what ravens doing" replied bubbles she wanted to get away from him before he made a move. "Good job" whispered Clair to beastboy. "Hey raven whatcha doing?" raven turned around from her convocation with kildeer and said "what's it look like im doing?" her voice was angry. "Uh…sorry about Rae she's an angry drunk" said kildeer. "Uh…okay" bubbles paused and took a sip out of his drink. "Oh no someone spiked my drink!" "So what?" asked raven after being calmed down by kildeer. Killdeer knew what was going to happen but raven didn't. A chemical reaction happened quickly. She ignored ravens question and went over to her c.d collection. She grabbed out love angel music baby and put on what you waiting for. Bubbles grabbed the remote and jumped on the couch everyone looked at her. She began to sing loudly into the remote. Clair was laughing hysterically beastboy turned to talk to Clair and at that very moment bubbles looked at him. When she saw him talking to Clair instead of cheering her on she got an idea. But what she didn't know was that beastboy was saying what an amazing singer bubbles was. When the song finished everyone cheered and bubbles yelled "hey bb this songs for you!" She put on just lose it and began to strip instead of sing. Kildeer graded her before she took off her bra and said "that's enough" he carried her into the bathroom and sat her down. "what are you doing my fans need me" complained bubbles "I'm stopping you from making an idiot of your self" "oh come on I was just having a spot of fun" "you can have fun but no more stripping" "well we can make out right?" "Bubbles I married and you have beastboy!" "So bb wants Clair and raven will never know" kildeer kicked her back into the lounge room and she got dressed. "Better not tell anyone about that" thought kildeer. "Come on baby I'll show you my own strip show" she whispered into beastboys ear and dragged him upstairs. "Robin this is so much funs you is the best!" she tightly hugged robin and didn't let go until he said "star can't breathe" she let go of him and giggled loudly. Robin took a sip of his beer Starfire grabbed the beer out of his hands and took a gulp. "Yuck! This taste like shit but is strangely addictive." Robin had a shocked look on his face. "Since when do you say shit?" "It's one of the many words I learnt from Clair. Do you know what else I learnt…" she signalled for him to come closer. He leaned forward and she whispered in his ear "I learnt yesterday that you have a nice stomach" Starfire let out an even louder giggle and blushed. Robin laughed with her. Raven and kildeer where sitting on the couch "so tiered let's go to bed" said raven "but you're hardly ever tiered" "well duh" she winked at him and got up quickly with a huge grin on his face. "I wonder what he is so happy about?" said Starfire. Robin giggled and said "okay since it's just us three lets watch a movie" "I got one right here" replied Clair she put the movie in. It was finding never land Clair was a big fan of jonny depp. "Um this isn't my style of movie" said robin "either you watch it or two angry women are going to kill you!" shouted Clair. He knew Starfire wouldn't and he could easily defeat Clair but he watched anyways. Starfire cuddled up to robin. About halfway a car horn tooted at the front "well my rides here see ya late star. Bye robin" said Clair as she grabbed the d.v.d. "bye Clair" said robin and Starfire together and she left. Starfire cuddled up to him more and soon fell asleep. Robin soon fell asleep after her.

A/N: alright I decided to add one more chapter I'll put it on later today but for now Bya. 


	17. Chapter 17 More then a hang over

Mixed up

Chapter – 17 More then a hang over

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans

LASHAY-ISAAC: thanks that was the coolest review Eva

A/N: this is my last chapter major cliff-hanger. Oh and I just made raven's random power up I'm not sure if she can really do it.

Bubbles slowly awoke she felt an arm around her waist. "Please don't be robin or kildeer" She gave a sigh of relief when she saw the arm was green then she noticed his arm was around her bare waist. She didn't want him to know about it. Beastboy rolled over and bubbles sat up. She tried to remember everything that happened last night. She got up and got dressed she was lucky that beastboy slept like a rock. She quietly walked to ravens room and knocked loudly three times. Raven opened the door a touch and said "what is it?" "Um… I really need to talk to you" "can it wait?" "No it can't" "fine I'll meet you on the roof" she slammed the door in bubbles face. Bubbles floated up to the roof. Bubbles floated up to the roof and was soon joined by raven who was drinking herbal tea and eating painkillers. "What do you want?" asked raven grumpily. "Uh…Rae…can you see if I'm…uh pregnant?" replied bubbles nervously. Ravens face softened "yeah sure" she walked over to bubbles and put her hand on her stomach while chanting "azarth metrion zintohos" "congrats b you and bb are having a kid". Bubbles bursted into tears and said "this is this worst day of my life" "worst day of your life? Don't you mean happiest day?" "Happiest? Why would it be my happiest? I'm fucking pregnant!" bubbles paused "promise you won't tell beastboy Rae. Promise me!" "Okay, okay I won't tell" bubbles began to cry harder so raven comforted her. "Oh my head what the fuck was I doing last night?" thought beastboy. He slowly got up and went to the kitchen. He grabbed some aspirins and sat down on the couch. Beastboy didn't even notice robin and Starfire until Starfire said "huh? Beastboy?" "Oh hi star" replied beastboy. "Why is my head in pain did I hit it?" asked Starfire "no Starfire that's a hangover take some aspirin it'll help" replied robin while stretching. Starfire and robin took some aspirins and sat back down. "Anyone up for some left over pizza?" said robin cheerfully. "Nah I'm going up to the roof for some fresh air. Anyone wants to come with?" replied beastboy. Starfire and robin shook there heads. Beastboy was about to open the door when he heard crying on the other side. He turned into a fly and went under the crack of the door. He saw bubbles crying while raven was comforting her "there, there b. you love bb right?" bubbles nodded "and bb loves you so it'll work out" "but this sob is different sniffim not ready to be a mum" said bubbles. Beastboy flew up behind her and turned into a kitten. He brushed against her and purred. Bubbles turned around and shouted "beastboy" she quickly got up and flew away as fast as possible. Beastboy turned back into a human and called out to her but she was to far away to hear him. Beastboy turned into a hawk and flew after her. Raven decided it was best to leave them alone for awhile. "Robin I think we should tell Marie about beastboy" said Starfire softly "why?" replied robin "because she has a right to know about her past" Starfire said in an angry voice. Robin sighed and said in a monotone voice "okay we'll tell her when she gets back" "robin I love you" "I thought you said you needed time" "I have had plenty of time" she kissed him on the lips. "Kildeer? Where are you?" Said raven as she entered the room. All she found was a black ball dress with a card. Raven picked up the card and read it "put on the dress and go outside". Raven put on the dress and went outside as instructed. When she got outside she saw a black limo with a banner that said 'happy anniversary' kildeer stepped out of the limo with a bundle of black rose's and said "happy anniversary Rae". Raven walked up and kissed him. He opened the door and let him in. when they got in raven said "where are we going?" "On that boat cruise" replied kildeer.

"Hey everyone I'm home!" shouted Marie as she walked in. Starfire and robin were sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Marie can you come here? We need to talk to you" said Starfire. Marie walked over and sat on the couch. Starfire nodded at robin and grabbed his hand. Robin took a deep breathe and said "Marie this might come to a shock to you but… I'm not your real farther beastboy is" maire jumped up and exclaimed "I knew it!" "How did you know? Was it the green skin?" "No I kinda sort of saw terra's diary" "oh… so since you know I guess you want to start calling beastboy dad" "daddy bb may be my biological farther but you're the dad who loved me since I was in diapers. So I'm gonna keep calling you dad." Replied Marie. "Bubbles!!" shouted beastboy at the top of his lungs. There was no answer. He turned into a hawk and flew off. Suddenly he saw bubbles sitting on the edge of a building. He quickly grabbed her before he could fly off. "Why do you keep running?" asked beastboy still holding her. "because I don't want to have a kid I'm getting an abortion" "no you can't kill a living thing were superheros we stop peoples from doing that" "I'm not ready maybe in a few years we could make another" "I'll help you be ready I'll be with you forever" she looked into the sun as if it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. "Okay I'll keep it as long as you're with me" beastboy smiled and cuddled her.

THE END

A/N: well I'm finished but just for the hell of it I'll show you my depressing alternate ending.

"No you can't kill a living thing were superheros we stop peoples from doing that" he loosened his grip and she said "stop this!" bubbles jumped off the building and beastboy jumped after her as a tetradactyl.

Then I was going to leave it at that it was your choice if he saves her or not k Bya.


End file.
